Property security systems have become pervasive in the world. These security systems protect people and their possession. They may be used by individuals for monitoring their homes or by businesses to monitor their property locations or assets. Security systems detect predefined emergency situations, such as property intrusions, fires, water line breaks, and the like.
Further, wireless communication has become pervasive throughout the world. In response to the availability of wireless communication, governments across the world have levied certain regulations regarding emergency call access. For example, in the United States of America the government now mandates that a 911 call made from a wireless device be handled by a wireless carrier irrespective of whether the individual making that call has an account with that wireless carrier.
Combining wireless communication with security systems has occurred. But, these combinations are not robust and they still necessitate that a user of the security system have a separate wireless account with a wireless carrier in order to enable any wireless features available with the user's security system. Moreover, these security systems generally do not access emergency call centers when activated for wireless communication; rather, the security systems make conventional calls to security monitoring call centers. In addition, the messages communicated to the call centers are not robust and are generally not configurable by the user of the security system.
Therefore, a more robust security system with wireless features is needed.